darkseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lifemates
A lifemate is a person who is romantically and sexually drawn to a Carpathian. The female is the light to the male's darkness, the soul split in two at the time of the male's birth. The male is always born first so that his soul can be split. Sometimes the female is born immediately, other times not. Females can even live a full life cycle and not be found by her lifemate, and she will be born over and over until her soul is reunited with her male's. It was only in recent years that the Carpathian people found out that psychic human females can be lifemates, with the prince finding his mate in such a woman. There is only one true lifemate for each Carpathian and a true lifemate is recognized by the restoration of emotions and color in a male Carpathian. Males are fiercely and jealously protective of their females and mates even more so. True lifemates find it difficult to be apart from each other and a total severing of contact—mental and physical—between true lifemates usually ends in suicide. It is very rare when one partner decides to live on without the other. If the male does live on after his mate's death, he turns into a vampire. However, if the female is the one to survive, she lives a half life and only because she needs to live long enough to give birth or to wait for her children to survive without her. In Dark Celebration, and later in Dark Legacy, we see how difficult it is to have a lifemate that is underage, and therefore cannot yet be claimed. Emotions and, in the case of Dimitri, colors have returned to the male. With only emotions, it is easier, but no less of a hell that the male must endure, but with colors and emotions returned, it is far more difficult to resist the urge to claim one's lifemate as everything in them demands they take what is theirs. Both Dimitri and Val talk to their women to make things easier, and help protect them, but stay away for the most part so the temptation effects them less. In Dark Gold and Dark Magic, we are told that Gregori waited five years for Savannah, only waking to feed and coming close to losing himself to the darkness, but we do not see how difficult it was for him. In Dark Promises, we learn that Gabrielle had asked Mikhail what would happen if a male found that his lifemate was married to someone else and happy. Mikhail said that the male would either meet the dawn, or wait for his lifemate's husband to die before her though hoping that she did not die before him. The Carpathian male would not reveal himself because it would be a matter of honor and keeping his mate happy, but the whole time he waited for her, he would be suffering. However, if for a moment, he felt that his mate was not happy within that relationship, he would at least step in to be there for his lifemate, to be whatever she needed, until she came to him on her own. The Ritual Words When a Carpathian male claims his mate, he speaks to her the ritual words (Sarna Rituaali) imprinted in him since birth: Te avio päläfertiilam. Éntölam kuulua, avio päläfertiilam. Ted kuuluak, kacad, kojed. Élidamet andam. Pesämet andam. Uskolfertiilamet andam. Sívamet andam. Sielamet andam. Ainamet andam. Sívamet kuuluak kaik että a ted. Ainaak olenszal sívambin. Te élidet ainaak pide minan. Te avio päläfertiilam. Ainaak sívamet jutta oleny. Ainaak terád vigyázak. You are my lifemate. I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection. I give you my allegiance. I give you my heart. I give you my soul. I give you my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life will be cherished by me for all my time. Your life will be placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate. You are bound to me for all eternity. You are always in my care. Shortened Ritual This is the way the ritual was recited in early books in the series. It was essentially a short-hand for the above ritual before Christian Feehan began using the longer version. Lifemates Featured in Each Book # ''Dark Prince'' - Mikhail Dubrinsky & Raven Whitney # ''Dark Desire'' - Jacques Dubrinsky & Shea O'Halloran # ''Dark Gold'' - Aidan Savage & Alexandria Houton # ''Dark Magic'' - Gregori Daratrazanoff & Savannah Dubrinsky # ''Dark Challenge'' - Julian Savage & Desari Daratrazanoff # ''Dark Fire'' - Darius Daratrazanoff & Tempest Trine; Barack & Syndil # ''Dark Dream'' - Falcon Amiras & Sara Marten # ''Dark Legend'' - Gabriel Daratrazanoff & Francesca del Ponce # ''Dark Guardian'' - Lucian Daratrazanoff & Jaxon Montgomery # ''Dark Symphony'' - Byron Justicano & Antonietta Scarletti # ''Dark Descent'' - Traian Trigovise & Joie Sanders # ''Dark Melody'' - Dayan & Corinne Wentworth # ''Dark Destiny'' - Nicolae Von Shrieder & Destiny # ''Dark Hunger'' - Riordan De La Cruz & Juliette Sangria # ''Dark Secret'' - Rafael De La Cruz & Colby Jansen # ''Dark Demon'' - Vikirnoff Von Shrieder & Natalya Shonski # ''Dark Celebration'' - none # ''Dark Possession'' - Manolito De La Cruz & MaryAnn Delaney # ''Dark Curse'' - Nicolas De La Cruz & Lara Calladine # ''Dark Slayer'' - Razvan Shonski & Ivory Malinov # ''Dark Peril'' - Dominic Dragonseeker & Solange Sangria # ''Dark Predator'' - Zacarias De La Cruz & Marguarita Fernandez # ''Dark Storm'' - Danutdaxton & Riley Parker # ''Dark Lycan'' - Fenris Dalka & Tatijana Dragonseeker # ''Dark Wolf'' - Dimitri Tirunul & Skyler Daratrazanoff # ''Dark Blood'' - Zev Hunter & Branislava Dragonseeker # ''Dark Crime'' - Maksim Volkov & Blaze McGuire # ''Dark Ghost'' - Andre Boroi & Teagan Joanes # ''Dark Promises'' - Aleksei & Gabrielle Sanders; Fane & Trixie Joanes # ''Dark Carousel'' - Tariq Asenguard & Charlotte Vintage # ''Dark Legacy'' - Dragomir Kozel & Emeline Sanchez # ''Dark Sentinel'' - Andor Katona & Lorraine Peters # Dark Illusion ''- Isai Florea & Julija Brennan # ''Dark Song - Ferro & Elisabeta Trigovise Trivia * A male will not claim his lifemate before she is 18, when she would be considered an adult by human standards. This is to give the female time to grow and learn what a lifemate is, to mature enough (in mind and body) to accept him. It also gives the pair time to learn about each other, as well as allow the girl's family to teach her the basics of her abilities. * As far as we know, only one lifemate pair never came together as they should have. Mitro denied Arabejila as his lifemate, choosing to turn vampire. This forced her to live a half life, and may have had a hand in her ability to mate with a human later in life, and to have a child with him. Pater and Velda do not count, as Pater turned vampire long before he found her, not as soon as he saw her. __FORCETOC__ Category:World of Carpathians Category:Rituals